Trapped
by i.love.jelly
Summary: When Marian comes to see Robin in the forest, what will she find? Just a one-shot of playful banter between the two of them. Please read and review, I am hopeless at summaries.


**hey everyone**

**first fanfic!!! please be nice :)**

**reviews are like chocolate to me! and i love chocolate. please just tell me what you think. it only takes a minute!**

**this is just a one shot.**

**xx**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TRAPPED**

Marian's horse galloped through Sherwood Forest. The trees and undergrowth gnarled and twisted beside the path and sunlight filtered its way through the canopies, creating picturesque patterns on the earthen floor. Her chestnut steed whinnied and tossed his head, sensing that something bad was about to happen.

A huge ball swung towards her, making a sickening thud as it made contact with the side of her ribcage, knocking her from her horse and the wind from her lungs. She lay on the ground for a moment, resting her head in the dirt and realizing how difficult it would be to untangle the fallen leaves from her brown locks. She was only on the ground for a second though, as a huge net, which had been camouflage and hidden by the leaves. Scooped her off the ground and imprisoned her in a webbed cage of rope. She sighed. Robin and his little gang must have been bored out of their minds and resulted in creating schemes and traps to pass the time. Marian groaned. Her ribcage ached from where the spherical battering ram had hit her.

She heard a shrill whistle from directly below her. She peered down through the holes in her prison net and spotted none other than Robin of Locksley, who appeared to be trying to sneak a look up her skirt.

"Robin, are you trying to look up my dress?" Marian asked him, appalled.

"Certainly not, milady" Robin grinned and feigned innocence.

"Well then can you let me down from here?" Marian requested, her tone becoming increasingly frustrated.

"But we are having so much fun _hanging _out!" Robin joked.

"Oh ha ha, Robin, very funny!" Marian exclaimed sarcastically. "Just let me down." She instructed him. Robin sighed, rolled his eyes and ambled over to a nearly tree trunk. He pulled a well camouflaged lever which lowered the web cage containing Marian slowly to the ground. He ran back under the trap, trying to get one final glimpse up her garments before it was too late. It backfired on him however when the trap opened a little too early, tipping Marian out before the trap had reached the ground.

For the second time that day, Marian fell flat on her face, but this time however, she hit not the ground but Robin himself. They landed on the forest floor, Marian lying on top of Robin as he groaned and tried to move. Her hands shot out to the side of him, creating a human cage from her body.

"It seems as if the trapper himself has been trapped" She mocked him. Robin grabbed her wrist and pushed her off him, rolling over so that they had switched positions and Robin now had the upper hand. Marian tried to push his arm away so she could be released but he was too strong and wouldn't budge. Marian swore under her breath.

"That's such a nasty word for such a pretty lady to be saying." Robin smirked, laughter dancing in his emerald eyes. He gave in to her protests and rolled off her, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy as she felt his weight shift. As soon as his body and hers were separate, she instantly missed the warmth of his body and the pure goodness emanating from him. She was in love, but Robin didn't know that. It was more fun this way, seeing how he tried to pursue her, to woo her. She smiled as Robin bent down and retrieved his bow and a fistful of arrows.

"And that's such a dangerous weapon for such a foolish man to be wielding" Marian retorted. Her eyes met with Robin's and he smiled a moment before the smile turned into a foolish grin, indicating he was trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"What?" Marian asked indignantly.

"You have leaves in your hair." Robin smirked, dimples etching themselves in his cheeks. Marian sighed.

"Would you like me to help you get them out?" Robin offered. She nodded thoughtfully and Robin stepped towards her, combing his gentle fingers through her silky hair to remove the vegetation and thistles that had lodged themselves there. He worked away almost silently, only sighing quietly every now and then. Robin grinned before pulling her hair.

"OW!" Marian gritted her teeth.

"That hurt?" Robin mocked

"Yes!"

"Good!" Marian suppressed a laugh at Robin's last comment, realizing he was toying with her using what had been said only yesterday. Marian tilted her head to the side, appreciating just how handsome Robin was. His eyes however, only locked with hers for a moment but that moment could speak a thousand words. Robin eyes dropped down a bit lower.

"Robin, are you trying to look down my top?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**tell me what you think**

**xx**

**.jelly (btw i mean australian jelly which i found out was Jell-O in america :)**


End file.
